Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving circuit, especially to a driving circuit having a pin output order arranging function and a pin output order arranging method.
Description of the Related Art
In general, if a conventional driving IC is designed for chip on glass (COG) applications, the pitch of its IC pins is usually smaller, such as the pitch of 11 um; if a conventional driving IC is designed for chip on film (COF) applications, the pitch of its IC pins is usually larger, such as the pitch of 22 um. Therefore, it is hard to use the COG driving IC having smaller pitch in the COF driving IC having larger pitch.
In order to make the conventional driving IC meets the pitch requirements of COG and COF applications and used in COG and COF products at the same time, the conventional driving IC will have larger pitch of 22 um instead of smaller pitch of 11 um. This will cause some drawbacks such as larger size and higher cost of the conventional driving IC.